Jason Grace
Jason Grace ist einer der wichtigsten Protagonisten der zweiten Camp-Half-Blood-Serie, Helden des Olymp. Er ist ein Sohn von Jupiter und Beryl Grace und ist der jüngere Bruder von Thalia Grace. Jason Grace ist 15/16 Jahre alt. Vorgeschichte Jason ist ein Sohn von Jupiter, der römischen Form des Zeus, und einer Schauspielerin mit dem Namen Beryl Grace. Er wurde sieben Jahre nach Thalia geboren: Am 01. Juli 1994 (Siehe Trivia). Allerdings ist Thalias Vater Zeus, Jupiters grieschiche Erscheinung. Da sein Vater nacheinander zwei Kinder gezeugt hatte, gab er Juno, der römischen Form der Hera, Jason, um die empörte Göttin zu besänftigen und Jupiter ging sogar so weit, seinen neugeborenen Sohn nach dem Lieblingshelden seiner Frau zu benennen. Als Jason zwei Jahre alt war, befahl Juno seiner Mutter, ihn zum Wolfshaus zu bringen. Dort wurde er von ihr und seiner Schwester getrennt. Er überlebte das Aufnahmeritual der Wölfin Lupa und kam ins Camp Jupiter. Dort bekam er auch sein Tattoo: *einen Adler (Symbol von Jupiter) *12 Striche (einen für jedes Jahr, das er dort gelebt hat) *SPQR (Abkürzung für das lateinische ''Senatus 'P'opulusq''ue ''Romanus, übersetzt „Senat und Volk von Rom“) In der Schlacht gegen Kronos half er mit, den Berg Othrys zu stürzen, zertörte den schwarzen Thron des Kronos und erschlug eigenhändig den Titanen Krios. In der Der verschwundene Halbgott Als Hera (oder Juno) gefangen genommen wurde, stahl sie ihm sein Gedächtnis und brachte ihn in die Wüstenschule nach Nevada (auf der Fahrt zum Grand Canyon). Leo Valdez und Piper McLean werden durch den Nebel getäuscht und denken, Jason wäre schon seit Anfang des Schuljahres bei ihnen und mit Piper zusammen. Als sie von Ventus angriffen werden kommt heraus, dass Jason fliegen kann (um genau zu sein, beschwört er die Winde herauf ihn zu tragen). Dort kämpft er auch zum ersten Mal mit seiner magischen Münze, die sich in ein Schwert und in einen Speer verwandeln kann. Im Camp Half-Blood erfährt er, dass er eine Schwester hat, Thalia Grace, und ein Sohn des Zeus ist, den er jedoch Jupiter nennt. Er zieht in Hütte 1. Am Lagerfeuer vollendet er die Letzte Große Prophezeihung auf Latein und Rachel Elizabeth Dare (das Orakel) spricht seine eigene Prophezeihung: Zusammen mit Leo und Piper bricht er auf, um Hera zu retten. Leo findet und repariert den Drachen Festus, auf dem sie fliegen. Bevor sie die Quest beginnen, findet Jason heraus, dass Thalia Grace seine Schwester ist, was er Annabeth mitteilt. Auf ihrer Quest treffen sie zuerst in Québec auf Boreas, den Nordwind. Sie finden heraus, dass Piper Französisch sprechen kann, lernen Boreas' Tochter Chione, die Göttin des Schnees, kennen und Boreas verwandelt sich in Aquilon, seine römische Form. Kurz darauf, nach einem Crash landen Piper, Leo und Jason in Detroit, wo sie auf Zyklopen treffen. Jason wird niedergeschlagen und bewusstlos an einen Pfahl gefesselt. Während seine Freunde kämpfen, hat Jason einen Traum von Hera. Danach treffen sie in Chicago auf Medea, die Jason und Leo mit ihrer Stimme verzaubert. Dabei töten die beiden fast den anderen. Der Laden von Medea explodiert, als Piper Vials zerbricht und die Gifte sich vermischen. Dabei haben sie Coach Hedge gerettet und die ''Venti, storm spirits, bekommen, der Auftrag von Boreas. Festus, der Drache wird kaputt gelasert, als sie das Haus von Midas betreten. Piper und Leo werden in goldene Statuen verwandelt, er befreit sie, indem er einen gewaltigen Blitz herbeiruft. In einer Höhle werden die Vier von Wölfen angegriffen, die von den Jägerinnen der Artemis vertrieben werden. Sie treffen seine Schwester Thalia, die sie zu Aeolus führt und ihn über seine Vergangenheit informiert. Aeolus verrät ihnen das Versteck von Pipers Dad, will sie aber dann töten auf Befehl Gaias. Die drei befreien Pipers Dad, Jason kämpft mit Enceladus, bricht dabei sein Schwert. Sie fliegen zu dem Wolfshaus und bekämpfen Chione, sehr viele Monster sowie die Wölfe des Lyacaon. Sie können nicht verhindern, dass der Riese Porphyrion aufersteht, befreien jedoch Hera, die die Monster und Wölfe vernichtet, indem sie sich in ihrer wahren göttlichen Gestalt zeigt. Jason sieht nicht rechtzeitug weg und wird für tot gehalten, da noch kein Sterblicher Heras wahre Gestalt gesehen und überlebt hat. Jedoch beginnt er wie durch ein Wunder wieder zu atmen. Der Sohn des Neptun Jason wird mehrmals in Gesprächen erwähnt: Reyna erzählt ein wenig (dass sie ein Paar hätten werden können, etc.); Hazel erzählt von ihm in Bezug auf die 5. Kohorte (er ist praktisch in der 5. aufgewachsen. Er hat der 5. wieder mehr Ansehen eingebracht, als er Prätor wurde) Das Zeichen der Athene Es wird erwähnt, dass er jetzt mit Piper zusammen ist. Er ist mit an Bord der Argo II und besänftigt die Römer, als die Argo II über Neu-Rom schwebt. Später will er Piper Neu-Rom zeigen und bemerkt nicht, wie sehr er Reyna verletzt, als er nach der Erlaubnis fragt (Reyna ist schon recht lange in ihn verliebt). Jason springt mit an Bord der Argo II, als diese nach Leos Beschuss abhebt. Er vollbringt eine Menge großer Taten auf der Fahrt nach Rom, hat aber auch eine Menge Selbstzweifel, die von Piper halbwegs besänftigt werden (ganz verlieren wird er sie wohl nie). Er hilft mit, die Athena Partanos an Bord der Argo II zu bringen. Das Haus des Hades... In Das Haus des Hades, begegnet Jason das Skiron (Sohn des Poseidon) der sie dazu zwingt all ihre Wertsachen herzugeben. Nachdem Hazel Skiron mit dem Nebel getäucht hat und in Sicherheit war, träumte Jason davon wie Rachel Elizabeth Dare (Orakel von Delphi) und Grover Underwood mit Reyna, Octavian und ein paar anderen Römern reden. Darauf hin macht Reyna sich auf die Suche nach der Argo II. Als die Argo II in Split ankommt, machen sich Nico di Angelo und er auf den Weg zu einer dort stehenden Halbruine des Palastes von Split, wo sie auf den Gott des Westwindes treffen. Jason erfährt, dass Nico schwul ist. Er hinterlässt im Palast eine Nachricht für Reyna. Im Haus des Hades gibt er sein Amt als Prätor für Frank auf, da er durch seinen Aufenthalt im Camp Half-Blood kein ganzer Römer mehr ist. Das Blut des Olymp Zu Beginn des Buches besiegt er mit Piper und Annabeth die Freier. Er sieht den Überrest seiner Mutter, hält jedoch tapfer zu seinen Freunden. In der Werkstatt des Askleptios stellt dieser fest, dass Jason eine Brille braucht, da er kurzsichtig ist. Jasons Freunde Im Camp Halfblood: Piper McLean (die er liebt), Leo Valdez (sein bester Freund), Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson (Später), Nico di Angelo (später) Im Camp Jupiter (erinnert sich zum Schluss): Hazel Levesque, Bobby, Dakota, Gwendolyn, Reyna, Frank Zhang (Später) Liebesinteressen Im Camp Jupiter: er erinnert sich, dass es Reyna gab, obwohl er sich wegen seiner Gefühle gegenüber ihr nicht sicher ist. im Camp Halfblood: Piper McLean, er findet sie sehr schön und mutig. In Pipers Erinnerungen (durch den Nebel getäuscht) waren sie drei Monate lang zusammen. Drew Tanaka (Tochter der Aphrodite) versucht mit ihm zu flirten, da er gut aussieht, aber er geht nicht darauf ein. Waffen IVLIVS: Münze - landet sie auf Kopf ist es ein goldenes Schwert, auf Zahl eine goldene Lanze; wird von Enceladus zerbrochen. Gladius: bekommt er am Ende von Der verschwundene Halbgott von Hera überreicht, er ist aus kaiserlichem Gold noch nichts weiter bekannt. Kräfte *kann gut mit dem Schwert kämpfen. *kann fliegen und auch eine zweite Person mitnehmen. *kann Blitze beschwören. *kann anderen Personen Elektroschocks verpassen. *kann Blitze durch seinen Körper leiten und somit auf andere Personen lenken. *kann Wind und Stürme steuern. *kann Venti beherrschen (z.B. um unter Wasser zu atmen zu können), wie seinen Freund Sturm, das Ventus-Pferd. Familie Sein Vater ist Jupiter (Zeus), der Götterkönig. Seine Schwester ist Thalia Grace (Tochter des Zeus, Jägerin und Leutnantin der Artemis) Seine Mutter war die berühmte Schauspielerin Beryl Grace, die jedoch Alkoholikerin war (sie wollte zu viel Aufmerksamkeit und hat den Verstand verloren) und als Thalia ungefähr 13 war bei einem Autounfall gestorben ist. Seine Schutzherrin ist Hera (Juno). Jason und Thalia sind die einzigen (bekannten) Kinder des Zeus. Jason empfindet es negativ, ein Sohn des Zeus zu sein. Er denkt, die meisten Menschen behandeln ihn nur gut, weil sie Angst vor seinem Vater haben. Im Camp Jupiter schließt er sich absichtlich der Kohorte mit dem schlimmsten Ruf an, wird aber dennoch Prätor. Er befürchtet, dass er die sieben Halbgötter anführen soll und hat Angst, dabei zu versagen. Trivia *Jason hat eine kleine halbmondförmige Narbe an der Lippe. (Thalia erzählte ihm, dass er, als er klein war, ungefähr 2 Jahre alt, einmal versuchte einen Tacker zu essen.) * Jason und Percy machen unter sich einen Konkurrenzkampf. * Jason hat am 1.Juli, einem Hera geweihten Tag und dem ersten Tag in dem nach Julius Caesar benannten Monat, Geburtstag. * Seine Schutzherrin ist Juno (Hera). * Im Camp Half-Blood fragt er sich kurzzeitig, ob es auch eine Jägerinnen Gruppe für Jungs gibt. Er kann verstehen, dass sich seine Schwester den Jägerinnen angeschlossen hat, da es in der Zeus-Hütte immer donnert und eine riesige Statue fast die ganze Hütte im Blick hat. * Ab dem fünften Band trägt er eine Brille. * Er wird mehrfach als gutaussehend beschrieben. * Hazel bewundert ihn und Percy für ihre Kräfte. * Er hasst Hera, weil sie ihm seine Erinnerungen genommen hat. * Er war nur wenige Monate Prätor, bevor er verschwand. Kategorie:Halbblute Kategorie:Kinder des Zeus Kategorie:Die Sieben Kategorie:Protagonisten Kategorie:Römischer Demigott Kategorie:Hüttenälteste Kategorie:Griechischer Demigott Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Helden des Olymp Charaktere Kategorie:Der verschwundene Halbgott Charaktere Kategorie:Das Zeichen der Athene Charaktere Kategorie:Das Haus des Hades Charaktere Kategorie:Das Blut des Olymp Charaktere Kategorie:Demigott Kategorie:Halbgötter Kategorie:Römisch